1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device and an electronic apparatus, and, more particularly, to a liquid crystal display device provided with a shield electrode formed on one of a pair of substrates thereof and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
According to the related art, a liquid crystal display device provided with a shield electrode formed on one of a pair of substrates is disclosed (see JP-A-2001-51263). According to the liquid crystal display device disclosed in JP-A-2001-51263, the shield electrode is formed on one of the substrates, and a pixel electrode and a common electrode are formed on the other one of the substrates. Further, the liquid crystal display device is driven using an IPS (In Plane Switching) method in which liquid crystals are driven by a transverse electric field generated between the pixel electrode and the common electrode. In addition, the shield electrode (conductive layer) provided in the liquid crystal display device is connected to a predetermined potential (a ground potential, a common electrode potential or the like), or the shield electrode is in a floating state.
However, according to the liquid crystal display device disclosed in JP-A-2001-51263, when the shield electrode is connected to a specific potential (ground potential, common electrode potential or the like), the specific potential of the shield electrode exerts influence upon a pixel, so that transmittance may be reduced as compared with the case in which the shield electrode is in the floating state. Meanwhile, in the case in which the shield electrode is in the floating state, static electricity accumulated on the shield electrode may not be easily discharged, and light may be leaked during the black display. As described above, in the liquid crystal display device disclosed in JP-A-2001-51263, display defects may occur due to the influence of the potential of the shield electrode.